Sweets For The Sweet
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Ron shares his talent with others.


Sweets For The Sweet By Sheryl Nantus 

Rating: General - Kim/Ron shippiness, but nothing to chase the kids out of the room over.  
Synopsis: Ron shares his talent with others.

"Hah!" The blue-skinned supervillain dumped the contents of the knapsack out on the table. "You thought you'd be able to sneak out of here with the tri-gyroscopic stabilizer!"

"Well..." Ron Stoppable shrugged from where he sat, tied to a wooden chair leaning precariously against the wall. "It was an idea." He glanced to his left where his faithful friend, Rufus, sat sulking in a small cage atop a table. "Sorry little buddy."

The naked molerat scowled. "Furgettaboutit."

"Oh, sure. You thought that because Shego called in sick that you could just skip in here and steal it from me." Dr. Drakken continued to search through the backpack. "You got a 'C' for this? Sheesh." He shook his head. "Your teachers are way too hard on you."

"Thanks." Ron struggled against the thick rope. "I think so."

"And what happened to Ms Possible?" A half-eaten naco oozed out of a greasy takeout bag, spreading across the table and dangerously close to a stack of bottles, all filled with various chemicals.

"Ah..." A blush spread across the teenager's cheeks. "I kinda figured that since it's coming up on Valentine's Day and all that I'd give her a break. I mean..." He shrugged, still trapped by the ropes. "Usually if Shego's not here it's pretty easy to get by you."

Drakken turned around, a frown on his blue-skinned face.

"But not always and obviously we underestimated your intelligence once again since you're such an evil genius, doncha know." Ron grinned.

"Always remember that." He picked up a box, prying it open. "Ooh... chocolates!"

"Made them myself." The blonde crimefighter smiled widely. "Nothing like the homemade touch to show that you care."

"Hmph." The scientist plucked one of the round buttons from the box, popping it into his mouth. "Ooh..." His eyes widened as a second one disappeared, then a third. "Ooh... you made these yourself?"

"Good thing those are the extras." Ron muttered to Rufus.

"You made these?" Drakken repeated, licking his fingers.

"Three dozen."

"Hmm." Walking over to the bound teenager Drakken bent down, staring directly into Ron's face. "I have a proposition for you..."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"What do you mean, he let you go?" Kim Possible picked up the small mechanical device wrapped in a dirty tshirt. "And let you keep the gadget as well?"

Ron shrugged, stretching out on the couch. "Drakken and I came to an arrangement." He looked at his watch. "And I can't tell you any more until Valentine's Day, so don't ask."

Putting her hands on her hips the redhead launched the Puppy-Dog Pout in full force.

"Ah! No! Don't!" Grabbing a pillow from the couch Ron put it over his face. "No fair! Besides, it'll spoil the surprise."

Kim sighed once, reaching over to pry the pillow free. "Okay, then. At least Global Justice is going to be happy we got this little gizmo back." She wagged a finger at her smiling boyfriend. "But I want the full story on the 14th. As in, tomorrow."

He raised a hand. "Promise." His eyes darted to the small pink animal perched atop the back of the couch. "Same goes for you, pal. No telling."

The naked molerat sat up, raising his right paw and nodding with a smile. "Yupyupyup."

"Right then..." Kim reached for the remote. "Time for Agony County." Her eyes narrowed. "Six hours until midnight."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"Drewbie!" Mama Lipsky opened the door with a wide smile. "I didn't expect to see you today!"

"What sort of son do you think I am?" Keeping one hand behind his back Dr. Drakken stepped into the house. "Besides, it's Valentine's Day!" He beamed. "And I made them myself... with a little help."

At the same time back at Drakken's current hideout a certain sidekick tripped over a huge cardboard box set just outside her door, the red heart-shaped gift startling her.

"What the..." Shego wiped her nose with a tissue. "Oh, man..." She picked up the box, glancing around for any errant henchman unlucky enough to be within range.

"Ooh..." Popping one chocolate into her mouth she disappeared back into her quarters with a wide smile. "The Doctor is definitely In today..."

The End...


End file.
